


The Sharpshooter and His Knight

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Archer Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith and Lance are goofy together, M/M, World Travel, keith likes swords, they stopped at a castle that does historical reenactment stuff, they're traveling the world together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Keith and Lance are traveling the world together and stop at a castle that does historical reenactment stuff. They goof off together and have fun.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	The Sharpshooter and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing this program where I go to another country for a few months to teach kids English and I just got my assignment! I'll be going to Ukraine in the fall next year! (unless the worldwide pandemic isn't improving by then) I'm so excited! So I've been doing a ton of research on what the country is like and things to see there, and I'm starting to try learning some basic Russian and Ukrainian before I go. But so I figured I'd write about Klance traveling together since it's been on my mind so much!

“C’mon Keith! Hurry up! If we get there early enough we’ll beat all the crowds!” Lance skipped excitedly down the cobbled street as he towed his boyfriend behind him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Keith replied shooting a fond look at the ball of excitement bouncing in front of him.

“What do you think they’ll have there? I heard that this castle has some really awesome historical reenactment stuff!”

“As long as they have some cool swords somewhere to look at then I’m good.”

“Well obviously, but I’m sure there’s even more fun stuff to do than look at some old weapons! Maybe they have a fighting ring where you can spar with someone! You can be my knight in shining armor and I’ll be your damsel in distress!” Lance dramatically swooned into Keith’s arms.

Keith pushed him back up laughing, “I’ll be your knight any time you want. Though if you want it to be historically accurate then I’m pretty sure the armor wouldn’t be shining, and I don’t think either of us would smell very great since they didn’t really believe in good hygiene in the Middle Ages.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Spoil sport.” But he was grinning nonetheless.

They walked across the bridge that led to the entrance through the fortress’s walls and stopped to pay the entrance fee before continuing on. There was a bit of confusion when the ticket person asked a question in the native language of the country, and Keith couldn’t quite catch what he had said, but luckily Lance was there and they were soon on their way with wristbands that allowed them entry. Lance seemed to have an uncanny ability to learn languages easily, or at least basic conversational skills, and it still blew Keith’s mind even now, when they had been traveling through Europe for the last year.

As they continued on Lance explained what the guy had asked, his eyes shining. “He asked if we were wanting to pay a bit more to get a pass for stuff like candle making and archery! It’s been forever since I’ve gotten to practice!”

They made their way through the grounds to a small archery range that was set up against one wall. Lance’s fingers were tingling, aching to hold the bow as the safety instructor explained some things in broken English.

Soon enough he had it in his grasp and was aiming at the target. A familiar tension in his body as he pulled the string back. Breathe in, breathe out. Loose the arrow.

The arrow whistled through the air and it hit the straw filled target with a resounding thwack.

Dang, just on the edge of the center ring.

Lance repeated the process again, adjusting his aim ever so slightly. Thwack! Right in the center! After that he drew and loosed the rest of his arrows in quick succession. All hit the mark, clustered tightly together at the very center.

The safety instructor came over and congratulated him and they spoke for a few minutes. After a bit Lance turned to see Keith finishing up, a look of frustration on his face. He had hit the target every time, but the arrows were scattered every which way on the target, only a few coming close to the center.

Lance smiled, taking the bow from Keith’s hands and wrapping an arm behind his waist. “C’mon babe, let’s go look at some swords. I think they said there’s a blacksmith’s forge over on the other side of the castle.”

They made their way over there and watched the blacksmith for a while as she worked on some horseshoes. When she finished with the one she was working on she stopped and told Keith and Lance how the forge worked and what life would have been like for a blacksmith in the Middle Ages. She spoke English fluently which Keith appreciated. He asked her questions about the swords the knights of the castle would have used and she showed him a few old swords from the 12th century and then showed them a display of replicas from various eras.

After a while Lance had to practically drag Keith away, otherwise he would have kept asking the blacksmith questions for another hour, and they still had to explore the town later that day.

They moved on to the bakery next to the forge and got some bread cooked in a stone oven and snacked on it on their way to the candle making area. By this time there was a small line of people waiting to dip a piece of string in a pot full of melted wax. Keith and Lance got in the line and were each handed a string.

The line would move and they’d dip their string in before heading back to the back of the line again to wait for it to dry before dipping it again. While the wax was hardening Lance bent his into a funny shape, making Keith snort.

By the end both of their candles were extremely lumpy and misshapen and both were laughing at their failed candle making efforts.

Finally they made their way inside the castle where they were allowed to wander around and look at the various rooms and displays. They came to a small staircase twisting upward. They both side eyed each other before making a dash for the stairs, Lance grabbing the back of Keith’s jacket and yanking him backwards before shooting past him and up the stairs.

When they made it to the top they were both out of breath and Lance was grinning triumphantly.

“No fair!” Keith gasped, trying to steady his breathing. “You cheated at the bottom!”

Lance smirked, “As the knight you should be chivalrous and admit defeat. Plus, there’s nothing that says the damsel in distress can’t get a head start.”

Keith crossed his arms, sending an exaggerated glare in Lance’s direction. “You’re definitely no damsel in distress!” Then a smile broke out on his face and he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, tugging him closer. “You’d more likely be the best sharpshooter in the castle.”

Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Hmm… The Sharpshooter and his Knight, traveling the world together. Defeating every opponent in their path. I like it.”

Keith captured his goofy grin with his own.

They’d fight the world together. Side by side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your favorite place you've ever traveled to? Currently I've never been outside of the USA so my favorite trip was when I went to Washington DC!


End file.
